A Time and a Place
by ItzKevin97
Summary: Riley has grown up wishing for a family. When a strange man shows up at her "home" and tells her practically everything she's ever thought was true is a lie and that she's being sent to a magical boarding school, how will she react? For Melissa's birthday
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the FanFiction universe. This is my first story, so be nice, blah blah blah. Thanks to my amazing beta, aquagirl789. Love you! Enjoy!**

"Go to your room! And don't come back down until I say you can!", my "mom" screamed at me. She's not really my mom, but she adopted me 4  
years ago when I was 7 because she "wanted to help," but she really wanted someone to pick up after her. I reached my room at the top of the stairs, slammed my door and sank against the wall sobbing. Nothing I ever did was good enough for her. By chance, I glanced at the calendar and noticed that today was my eleventh birthday. I stood up, wiped the tears of my cheeks, and collapsed onto my bed, just laying there, doing nothing. All of a sudden, she knocked on my door. I opened it and was surprised to see that she was pale and trembling, looking more afraid than I've ever seen her before.  
"There's an old fogey downstairs waiting to speak to you" she said, trying to sound annoyed, but only succeding in sounding terrified. Curious **(**as always**)** I ran downstairs and skidded to a halt in front of a strange man. Even though I had never met him, I was struck by the kindness in his piercing blue eyes that shone from behind his half-moon spectacles.  
"Ah, you must be Ms. Taylor." he said pleasantly "I am Professor Dumbledore, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Stunned, I let out a disbelieving laugh.  
"Right. And I'm the queen of England", I replied sarcastically. He scrutinized me.  
"You don't believe me?" I shook my head emphatically.  
"Nope".  
"Then allow me to demonstrate". He whipped what looked like a carved stick**) **from the sleeve of his robe and pointed it at the book on the coffee table. "Wingardium Leviosa". It rose steadily in the air until it reached a height of 5 feet, at which point it stopped and merely hovered.  
"You're actually serious".I said, stunned. He nodded. "You really teach at a magic school". He nodded again. "Um, ok, please give me a few moments to regain my grasp of sanity". He chuckled.  
"Ms. Taylor I can assure you that Hogwarts does indeed exist**.** And, in fact, you have been invited to attend. We sent you numerous letters but it appears they have been, shall we say, intercepted". He said with a pointed look at "mom".  
"D'you really think I want her going there Dumbledore?" my "mother" snarled. "After all that I went through?" I stared at her.  
"Hold on, you're a witch?", I asked disbelievingly.  
"As much as I wish I wasn't, yes".  
"Why do you wish that?" Her eyes grew cold and hard.  
"My husband, who I loved more than life itself, died because of an accidental curse. I may not show it, but, Riley, I have grown to almost care for you in these past years. I didn't know you were a witch until he," casting a scornful look at the professor, "sent those letters." she walked up to Dumbledore and poked him in the chest. "It was your fault Richard died, and I swore I would never forgive you!" Admirably, he stayed calm.  
"My dear Mrs. White, it was most assuredly not my fault that your husband died". His voice grew low and almost mournful. "I tried to stop Richard from confronting Voldemort, but he did not heed my warnings. I regret his death almost as much as you do".  
"Lies!" she screamed. "All lies! You have no idea what I've been through and you will never know!" He gazed at me.  
"Ms. Taylor, I would very much appreciate it if you went to go collect your things". I basically sprinted up the stairs, grabbed a few necessities from the bathroom, shoved some clothes into a backpack and returned to the living room. Predictably, Dumbledore's unreadable gaze fell on me. _Un_predictably, my "mom" was no longer shouting and was merely sitting on the couch, like he found a spell or something to make her quiet.  
"Well, Ms. Taylor, we will be leaving now. Would you like to say goodbye?"  
"Yeah, um, bye", and with one last look at the place that had been my home for the past 4 years, I turned my back on it and left, ecstatic to be out of there. At the edge of the sidewalk, Dumbledore peered up and down the street to make sure no one was watching, then stuck out his right arm. With a great many clanks and crashes, a double-decker bus appeared in front of us. A young pimply kid that looked a few years older than me opened the doors.  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, my name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor". Suddenly he noticed Dumbledore and his eyes lit up, obviously trying to make himself look more professional in front of Dumbledore.  
"Professor! Din't 'spect to see ya here! How's Hogwarts?" Dumbledore smiled kindly at Stan.  
"Very good. As you know we are starting a new term next week, so I am helping one of our students purchase supplies for her first year". Stan peered at me intently, as though I was some sort of specimen under a microscope.  
"Muggleborn, eh? Told her all about Hogwarts yet professor?"  
"No not yet. I was planning on telling her on the bus".  
"Um, hello, still here", I said, a bit miffed that they seemed to have forgotten about me, but naturally curious about where we were going and what we were doing and what the heck they were talking about.  
"Indeed. Now Ms. Taylor, please come sit with me while I tell you about Hogwarts". We stepped onto the creaky old bus and it was then and there that my life completely changed.

**If you hated it, review. If you loved it, review. If you don't now what the heck is going on, review****, and I'll attempt to explain. When I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter. I've got 10 right now so the more reviews, the more updates you get.  
R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty so here's the next chapter. I know it's short but I write short chapters because short chapters=less time writing them=less time that my amazing beautiful wonderful beta aquagirl789 has to spend editing them=more frequent updates. See it's good for everyone!**

"So you mean, all over the country witches and wizards live in complete secrecy?", I asked, my mind still reeling from all of the information I had received in the last half hour. Who knew there was a whole world that no one had told me about until now! even though I had lived with a witch for the past 4 years, apparently that means nothing. I need to get used to all the surprises, but that will be really hard. I hope I'll fit in at school, only learning almost everything about the wizarding world only one week before the year starts. Holy crud, how could I not notice any of this stuff? People disappearing into thin air, people wearing big, dark wizard cloaks in the middle of summer, and people walking into and out of walls! This is a heck of a lot to take in on one day. Just then, Stan shouted "Diagon Alley!"  
"Ah, my dear this is our stop". We got off the bus in front of a rather seedy-looking pub. I hoped he wasn't planning on taking me in there, although it would be quite an adventure. I just don't think I can handle many more surprises today.  
"Er, Professor, are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?" He chuckled, although I didn't see what was so funny.  
"Quite sure. Now if you would just follow me, we'll get you a room and once we're there, you can leave your belongings, and I would like to talk to you about your family. I didn't tell you on the bus because there were too many people, and there was so much else that they already knew to tell you". After finding Tom the bartender, who led us to the quaint little room I would be staying in for the next week, until the term started. I was surprised to find that such a cute little place could be hiding in the scary-looking place. I loved my room, and felt quite comfortable there, so there was no way of anticipating what would happen next. I sat down with Dumbledore in one of the soft armchairs in front of the fire and his face grew quite serious.  
"Now Ms. Taylor, I would like you to completely disregard all you have been told about your past. Your mother was not Margaret Taylor, a Muggle, as you have been led to believe. She was, or should I say is, Anne Bell, a witch. Your father is William Bell. When they had you, they didn't have enough money to take care of you. I was with them the day before they took you to the orphanage and they were absolutely distraught. They could not bear the thought of losing you, their first born child**.** Even though you were only a baby, they knew you would grow up to be an amazing witch. I kept track of you throughout your years at the orphanage, although, regrettably, I could not stop Mrs. White from adopting you. She was never the most mentally stable and as you have seen, we don't get along too well. Anyways, your parents deeply regretted losing you. Ironically, a month after your adoption, your father was able to secure a better job and they tried to get you back. Unfortunately, Mrs. White refused to let you go. She was very lonely after her husband died and I believe she simply needed some company. Oh, and about a year before you were adopted, your parents had another child. Her name is Katie, I believe". I stared at him, jaw agape in utter disbelief.  
"I… have a sister? And parents? That aren't dead?" I think I was interrupting him, but I didn't care. This was too much to take without making sure this wasn't a dream. And I had already heard so much just today! I just couldn't take anymore. It creates too many confusing emotions.  
"Yes. If you would like to, we can go visit them tomorrow. Now, I've given you quite a bit of information to swallow, so I think I will leave you alone for a while to collect your thoughts". He stood up and closed the door gently behind him. I tried to think, but I knew that wasn't happening. I ran and crashed onto the big, fluffy bed. The second I landed, I burst into  
tears for the second time that day, but this time, they were tears of joy.

**Next chapter she'll meet her family. 5 reviews were super quick last time so this time I want 7. Thanks!**

**R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I woke up at 5:30 and couldn't get back to sleep. Today I would finally meet my real family. My mom, my dad and my little sister. I was excited just thinking about them. Then, the worry set in. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't want me? I groaned. This family business is way too complicated.

I figured that since I was up, I might as well get ready. After taking a nice, long shower, I picked out my clothes for the day. I finally decided on a black high-waisted skirt that went to about mid thigh with a gray cami underneath a turquoise racerback tank top. Normally I wouldn't dress like that. Most of my wardrobe was skinny jeans and band t-shirts, but I wanted to make a good first impression. I mean, who knows what they're like! I grabbed my vintage bracelet, which was basically a strand of big silver flowers, and the matching earrings. After putting a little mascara and lip-gloss, I slipped on my favorite black sandals, looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 6:30. Dumbledore wouldn't be taking me for another two hours.

As I glanced around the room, my eye fell on a book that Dumbledore had given me the day before, entitled Hogwarts, A History. Having nothing better to do, I curled in one of the cushy armchairs next to the fireplace and started reading. After only five or so pages, I was completely engrossed in the book. When Dumbledore came in and told me it was time to go, I was shocked. It seemed like it had only been half an hour, instead of two.

"Alright my dear, I will be taking you to your parents by Side-Along Apparition. Now if you would just grab my arm, we'll be on our way". I grasped his forearm warily, cause I didn't know what the heck Side-Along Apparition. There was a loud popping noise, and then it felt like I was being squeezed through a small plastic tube. It took only a few seconds, but felt so much longer.

When I regained my senses, I noticed that we were standing outside of a modest home - not too fancy, but not at all plain either. It was painted a light gray, with blue trim, and seemed very homey. We walked up to the doorstep. Dumbledore lifted his hand and knocked. From inside we could hear a voice scream, "Just a minute!" I was almost shaking from the excitement. When my mother opened the door, I gasped. We looked almost exactly alike! We had the same wavy, waist-length dirty blonde hair, same shaped eyes, same bow-shaped lips. The only thing that was different was that her eyes were a warm chocolate-brown, whereas mine were hazel. She looked at me, then at Dumbledore.

"Is this…?" He nodded, trying not to look too pleased. She hugged me as tight as was physically possible. "Oh my baby, my baby!" she sobbed into my shoulder. "I've got you back!" Just then, a four-year-old little girl came down the stairs.

"Mummy?" She looked at Dumbledore. "Why is Mummy crying?" Her (my) mum knelt down next to her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, you know how Mummy told you that you have a sister?" The little girl nodded. "This is your sister". The little girl immediately attached herself to my knees and looked up at me.

"Hi! I'm Katie! What's your name?"

"I'm Riley". At that very moment a tall man came outside.

"Excuse me, but can someone tell me what is going on?" he asked. My mum decided to answer him.

"Will, this is Riley. Our daughter" she announced, kind of going into a fit of hysterics. He gaped at me in disbelief, then, being careful not to crush Katie, he hugged me.

"My dear Mrs. and Mr. Bell, may I suggest that we continue this reunion inside?"

"Of course". Katie let go of my knees, but immediately held up her arms, motioning for me to pick her up. I laughed, but picked her up all the same. Once inside, we followed Dumbledore and my parents into the living room, but Dumbledore stopped me before I could go in.

"One moment. Your parents and I need to work out the custody arrangement. Even though you are their daughter, Mrs. White did legally adopt you, so we need to find a loophole or something that means that Mrs. White is no longer your legal guardian".

"Ok". Katie tugged on my hand.

"Wanna come play with me?" she asked eagerly. I smiled down at her.

"Of course. Where're your toys?" She led me to her room. It was not big, but not small either. The walls were sky-blue and the ceiling was off-white. The floor was hardwood, almost golden in color, and there was a light blue and white rug next to her bed, which had a black comforter with blue flowers and blue sheets. Very color-coordinated for a five-year-old's room. I'm guessing Mum did the styling and Katie loved it. She grabbed a bin of Barbies from the closet and we spent the next half an hour on her floor playing. Even though I hadn't even known her for a day, I absolutely loved Katie. When they were done talking, Dumbledore and my parents came upstairs, beaming.

"Riley?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Professor Dumbledore is going to take you back to your room at the Leaky Cauldron so you can grab your stuff and come back to unpack". I looked up at them.

"So you mean, I'm going to live here?"

"While you're not at Hogwarts, yes", and then I did something completely impulsive. I stood up and hugged my mom. Immediately, she hugged me back. I felt Katie tug at my skirt.

"I wanna hug too!" I laughed and picked her up. At that point, my dad also joined in. He was tall, much taller than my mom's height of 5'4" and had light brown hair, the same color as Katie's, although hers was sun streaked. After a little while, my mum released me and that was the cue for the group hug to dissolve.

"Riley, do you want to pick out your room now? We can remodel it if you want". Katie, who was still in my arms whispered in my ear.

"Pick the one next to mine. Please?" I whispered back, "Definitely", making her grin. I looked back at Mum.

"I think I'll have the room next to Katie's, if that's ok".

"Of course it is! Why don't you come look at it?" I entered and gasped. It was gorgeous! The bed had dozens of mismatched pillows; but they were all pink or green and had black dog(s) designs. The walls were a very pale green and the carpet had pink and green stripes of varying widths. All of the furniture was black in deep contrast to everything else in the room. I hugged Mum again.

"It's perfect! I don't want to change a thing!"

"I'm glad you like it. Since it's only 12:00, would you like to go buy some new clothes and school supplies after you get your stuff here? We'll have to return to the Leaky Cauldron so that we can get to Diagon Alley, which is where you can buy all of your stuff for school".

"Sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived at Diagon Alley, I couldn't stop staring. Everything was so like those little kid books about a wizard town, it was like the authors were here! Flying broomsticks, the robe shop, the bestiary, Flourish and Blotts (the bookstore), the apothecary and-I gasped as we drew to a halt in front of it-the wand shop. Inside, it was dark and somewhat gloomy. I didn't even notice Mr. Ollivander, the owner, until he spoke.

"Hello Ms. Bell, Mrs. Bell". Since I was still ogling the contents of the shop, my mum answered.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you". His eyes alighted upon the wand that Mum held in her hand. "Ah, let's see… 12 and 3/4 inches, yew, unicorn hair core, correct?"

"As always, Mr. Ollivander. I'm here-"

"For a wand for your daughter, yes? I have just the one". He pulled a wand box off of the shelf. "10 inches, made from a cherry tree, dragon heartstring core. Now just swish it". I did exactly as he said, but nothing happened. "Ah, perhaps not. Try this one. 11 and 1/4 inches, Elmwood, phoenix feather core. Again, just swish". This time, purple sparks erupted from the end, like a sparkler and Mr. Ollivander beamed at me.

"I believe you have found your wand". After leaving the wand shop, we went to Flourish and Blotts to get my schoolbooks. Dumbledore had given me the list before he left earlier today. The bookshop wasn't nearly as exciting. Before leaving, something near the cash register caught my eye, a book called Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Mum, what's Quidditch?" She looked surprised.

"Didn't the professor tell you?" I shook my head. "Alright, well I'm pretty sure the book explains it, so why don't you add it to the pile". By that time I was absolutely starving, so we left the bookshop, we headed to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch, which was actually really good for such a dodgy-looking place. After devouring it, Mum took me to the Bestiary.

"Yesterday was your birthday, wasn't it?" I nodded. "Since I haven't gotten you a present, why don't you choose one and meet me at Madam Malkin's afterwards? None of these animals should cost more than 20 galleons, so here's 25 so you can get some food for it too". She handed me the money and left. I began strolling around the shop, gazing in awe at all of the animals, but not really finding a connection with any, until I reached her. She was a beautiful tawny owl with large amber eyes that stared unblinkingly at me. I knew immediately that I wanted her. Luckily, she was only 15 galleons and, according to the worker, an absolute steal. Within minutes I had purchased her and was headed to Madam Malkin's, with Soñador, as I had decided to name her, in a large cage. I had taken Spanish at my Muggle school, and had learned that soñador meant dreamer, and that's exactly what I was. My mum gasped in appreciation upon seeing Soñador.

"She's beautiful!" I grinned with pleasure upon hearing Mum's approval of my new owl. Mum held the cage while Madam Malkin measured me for robes. As she was measuring me, I looked out of the expansive front window, still trying to take everything in. Everything about the wizarding world blew my mind. I just couldn't get used to the idea of magic! Unfortunately, by the time Madam Malkin had finished with my robes and we had purchased all of my other supplies, we had to go home. We decided to Appirate home (and what an experience that was). Mum didn't have time to explain what Appiration actually was, but frankly, at that point, I didn't care. I was absolutely exhausted!

When we got home, school supplies in tow, dinner was ready. Somehow, Dad had found out what that my favorite food was fish and chips, and he had picked some up. It was amazing! Somehow, the fish and chips were still warm, and the vinegar stuck to my fingers until I licked it off. I was in heaven. After dinner, Katie decided that I needed to learn how to fly. I saw my parents exchange a conspiratorial look.

"Am I missing something here?", I asked, utterly confused. Dad raised his wand and said "Accio broomstick". Almost before I knew what was happening, a broom flew through the air and into my father's outstretched hand. I gasped as he handed it to me. According to the handle, it was a Comet 260. My dad grinned. "Like it?"

"I love it!" I gave him a huge hug, which he obviously wasn't expecting, but he hugged me back seeming satisfied with my response and letting out a sigh, though I'm not sure whether it was of relief or contentedness.

Mum happened to look at the clock, which read 7:30, so she sent Katie up to get ready for bed. At 10 minutes till 8, Katie came back down, in her little ducky footsie pajamas, her light brown hair reaching past her shoulders.

"Riley? Will you read me a story?" she asked, her brown eyes wide and pleading. I leaned down and ruffled her hair.

"Course I will. D'you know which one you want to read?" She nodded. She sprinted up the stairs, grabbed the book, shot under the covers and thrust it into my hand, staring at me intently until I started reading. We read until 8:00, at which point our parents came upstairs and tucked Katie in. Right before I was about to leave her room after switching off the light, I heard her say "Riley?"

"Yeah Katie?"

"I-I'm really glad we found you".

"Me too Katie, me too."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up confused. Where am I? Then all of the events of the previous day came rushing back. I had a family. I actually had a family. I didn't really want to get out of my cozy bed, so I just stayed there curled up, entire body under the covers, in my blue flannel pj pants and big baggy t-shirt. After staying like that for around half an hour, I felt something jump on me.

"Riley!" she whined. "Get up already!" Katie said impatiently, jumping on me to punctuate each word. I threw the covers off and started tickling her, which made her squeal. "Stop! Stop!"

"Not until you apologize for jumping on me!" I demanded jokingly.

"Ok! I'm sorry!" I stopped tickling her and she immediately grabbed my blanket and curled up under it with me. Her breathing slowed until she was fast asleep. Jeez, four year olds have weird sleeping habits. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into me. It took a little while, but I fell back asleep too. Mum found us like that, curled up together, about an hour later. She told me that she didn't want to wake us, but some things had to get done. "Your first term at Hogwarts was starting in five days, for Merlin's sake!" I don't know why she said Merlin, but I guess what's what magical people say instead of "goodness". I had all of my supplies, but hadn't even started packing, and we still had to buy me some new clothes.

By 9:00 I had eaten breakfast and Mum, Katie, and I were on our way into Muggle London. First, we stopped at one of my favorite stores: F.C.U.K. where I bought some new skinny jeans, t-shirts, and a really pretty sundress. Afterwards, we headed to another of my favorite stores: Forever 21. There, I just bought some basics that would go with anything and some comfy sweats. Before going to lunch, we went to another store with really great clothing, called Delia's. Their graphic t's are the best!

Mum insisted on taking Katie and me to this really good Indian restaurant near the British Museum. I absolutely adore Indian food and this particular place had amazing tikka masala. Instead of Appirating home, we decided to take a real, Muggle cab.

For the whole car ride, Katie made me promise multiple times that I would write to her at least once a week. It only took about 10 minutes, but felt like much longer. As soon as we got home, Mum made me go pack, thinking it would take a while, but I had a trick up my sleeve. Mrs. White likes to move around a lot, so I had become a super-fast packer. It only took me fifteen minutes to pack all of the things that I needed, plus some Muggle books that I liked, drawing supplies, and a notebook that I used for my writing. By the time I was finished, it was only 1:30. I all but ran downstairs.

"Dad?" He came out of his office.

"What is it Riley?"

"Can you teach me how to fly?" He looked apologetic.

"Sorry Riley, I have some work to do. However, we know a family that has boys your age that love to play Quidditch, and are quite good. Why don't you ask your mum if she'll owl them or something?"

"Okay". It took me a little while to find my mum, but eventually I did.

"Hey Mum, Dad said that you know a family with boys my age who like to play Quidditch, 'cause he can't teach me how to fly right now and I'm supposed to ask you to owl them". At first she looked confused, well, I was confused about what I just said myself, but then realization struck her.

"Oh, the Weasleys! Of course I can. In fact I was just about go over and ask Molly about some household spells. Those never were my forte. Why don't you run upstairs and change into something comfortable and grab your broom? I'll take you over with me".

I ran upstairs and changed into some ripped bootcut jeans that were super soft as a result of me wearing them so much, a plain white v-neck with a lace-edged printed cami underneath that barely peaked out of the neckline, my red checkered Vans, and a black hoodie with a distressed red star design. I grabbed my broom and ran downstairs. Little did I know that I was about to meet the people that would change my life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please take a moment and look at my new pic**. **THAT is Riley. One of my bff's drew her (i luv u julia!) and its pretty amazing if i do say so myself. Oh and I made a mistake in the last chapter. Rileys eyes are blue, not hazel. Thans again to Jacque for betaing!**

As I reached the living room, where I assumed my mum was, I saw her throwing an emerald green powder from a small vase on top of the mantel into the obviously magical fire, since it hadn't been burning when I left 2 minutes ago. She straightened up and noticed me.  
"Oh good, you're ready. Now, since this is your first time using Floo, I'll take you with me and you won't have to go alone. Just grab my arm and when we step in, I'll say the name of where we're going-make sure to say it loudly and clearly when you have to go alone-and we'll be there before you know it". With me clutching her arm, she stepped into the fire and said, very crisply, "The Burrow!" Flooing over was a rather disconcerting experience. I started to cough from all the ash flying around us and would have let go if my mother's steady hand hadn't caught hold of mine. I stumbled and nearly fell out of the fireplace, and probably sounded like I was coughing up a lung or something. After I had recovered, I saw a short, plump, red-headed woman hugging my mum.  
"Oh Molly how I've missed you!"  
"Oh Anne, it's been too long!" Just then, Molly noticed me. "And who's this?" she asked, not unkindly**, **but curiously.  
"Molly, you remember how I had to give up my first daughter?" Molly nodded in remembrance. "Well, this is her. Her name is Riley and Albus found her two days ago. She's lived with Muggles her entire life." My mum said brightly**.** Suddenly, Molly hugged me.  
"Welcome to the wizard world dearie. You're welcome here anytime. You're 11 right?"  
"Yes. My birthday was two days ago".  
"Well happy belated birthday! One of my sons, Charlie, is only about eight months older than you". She noticed the broom in my hand. "D'you play Quidditch?" I shook my head.  
"No, but my dad said that one of your sons might be able to teach me. He told me that they were were really good". Molly beamed with pride.  
"Yes they are. Bill, my oldest, is on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts. He plays Chaser". I was surprised to find that I understood what she was saying. Professor Dumbledore had explained the Hogwarts houses, and I had read the Quidditch book my mum had bought me in Diagon Alley the night before. Molly walked to the back door and called out a bunch "  
of names, presumably those of her sons. I heard Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Three boys, all redheads, walked into the kitchen holding brooms. "Boys, this is Riley. Introduce yourselves". The middle one stepped forward  
"I'm Charlie", he said, and winked at me cheekily. "This is Bill, and this is Percy". He gestured at each boy in turn. "What year are you going to be in?"  
"She's going to be a first year, but she's lived with Muggles so she doesn't know how to fly. Can you show her?" Molly answered for me.  
"Sure". Charlie seemed to be the spokesperson of the group. "D'you have a broom?" In response I held up my Comet. "Oh. Alright then, why don't you come outside and we'll teach you how to fly". We tromped outside, brooms in hand, and reached a grassy field with three poles that had bronze hoops on top, where Bill, being the eldest, started to teach me.  
"Right, so sit down on the broom and grab the handle. Now, to get up in the air, just push off the ground with your feet. Here, I'll show you". He straddled the broom and with a forceful push rose 10, 20, 30 feet into the air. "Now you try it". Quelling my fears and ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I pushed with all my strength and rose in the air, although not smoothly like Bill had. Instead, I rose jerkily, but reached where he sat, very naturally on his broom, fairly quickly, a fact which seemed to surprise him. "You sure you've never flown before?" I nodded. "Well then I guess you're just a natural. Alright, so to steer yourself, just lean. You wanna go higher, pull up on the broom handle. Down, push down. Left or right, lean and point your broom handle, but not too hard. Don't want you hurting yourself. I'm going to fly slow, and I want you to follow about 10 feet behind me". He started off easy, with slow, wide turns, but soon, seeing that I was handling it easily, began making sharper turns and dives. After about 10 minutes of that, he halted, looking astonished.  
"Positive you've never flown before?" he asked incredously.  
"Completely". At that point, I heard Charlie call up to Bill.  
"Oi, Bill! We gonna play or not?"  
"We won't unless you two get yourselves up here!" he yelled back. Charlie and Percy rose on their brooms with relative speed.  
"Right. Time to choose teams. Bill, you get Perce and I'll take Riley. Since it's the four of us, we each get one Chaser and a Keeper. First to 50 wins. Riley, d'you mind playing Keeper? Great!" Charlie said, not even waiting for an answer. Git. Oh well. He chucked a pair of gloves at me, which I pulled on before flying towards our end of the pitch, where I hovered next to the hoops. Charlie threw a big red ball, which I assumed was the Quaffle, into the air. Bill zoomed up into the air, where he seized the ball under one arm and took off down the pitch, getting closer and closer by the second. He straightened from his previous position, hunched over the broom handle, and threw towards the left hoop. Somehow, I caught the ball in my right and threw it as  
far as I could to Charlie, who caught it deftly before throwing it at the center hoop. Unfortunately for the other team, Percy didn't catch it and Charlie scored! He pumped his fist in the air and hurried to catch up to Bill, who now had the Quaffle that Percy had thrown to him. Obviously, there's no time for celebration in this game. Charlie accelerated and passed Bill. He pulled to a sudden stop sideways right in front of Bill, who kept his calm and merely flew over Charlie. He was just outside the goal circle when he faked a throw to the left hoop, then threw towards the right. I swerved in mid-air, but still managed to catch it with both hands. Am I a natural at this or what! Using my right arm, I threw the Quaffle almost halfway down the pitch. It flew right into Charlie's waiting hands. He flew as fast as he could (which was really fast) down the pitch and threw the Quaffle in the hoop that looks like the far left to me. Percy managed to touch it with one finger, but that did nothing. It soared through the left hoop, which meant the score was now 20-0 us. For my first Quidditch game ever, this was going pretty well. The game continued like that for the next 10 or so minutes, during which Bill scored once and Charlie scored three times, meaning we had reached 50, and had won. We all flew down quickly, at which point Charlie was still celebrating. When we reached the ground Charlie hopped off his broom and gave me a huge hug. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I just hugged him back. Merlin he was tall! He had to be at least 5'4", since he was about four inches taller than my 5 feet. Just then, I heard someone clear their throat, meaning Charlie realized what he was doing and released me, his freckled face turning a light red. I have to admit, I was really embarassed too. I turned and saw a small boy, about three or four years old.  
"Chawlie, Mummy says it's time to come in. Bill and Pewcy have to come too". Bill leaned down and picked the little boy up, throwing him high in the air, causing him to shriek with laughter, as Charlie watched, obviously amused.  
"Riley, this is our youngest brother Ron. He's three"  
"How many of you Weasleys are there?" I asked jokingly.  
"Well, there's us four; the twins, Fred and George, who're five; and Ginny, who's two". Wow that's a lot of kids.  
"How come I haven't seen Ginny and the twins?"  
"Ginny is probably napping, and Dad took the twins to their friend Lee's house". Ron tugged at Charlie's sleeve.  
"Chawlie, Mummy says now".  
"Fine, we're coming".  
"Chawlie can I have a piggyback?" Ron widened his eyes, reminding me of Katie when she wanted something, while Charlie groaned and knelt.  
"Hop on kid". Ron clapped his hands in excitement and leapt onto Charlie's back. We walked to the kitchen, where Mum and Molly were saying goodbye.  
"Now Riley, you remember that you're welcome to visit anytime, alright?" Molly asked.  
"Of course!" I said, maybe going a little overboard with the sincere thing.  
"Boys, say goodbye to Riley". A somewhat reluctant "Bye Riley" came from all the boys except Ron, who waved and said cheerily "Bye bye Wiley!" I chuckled and waved good bye to Ron too.  
"Bye guys!" Mum pulled me towards the fireplace and we Floo'd home

**Soooooooooooooooo what'd ya think? PLEASE review! I'm begging you!**

**R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! So, as tonight is no homework night at my school, I thought I'd be nice enough to give you guys an update! I won't be updating very frequently for a little while because I'm in a musical (!) It's loads of fun, and almost all (I said almost Julia!) my friends are in it too. So yeah.**

The next few days went by in a flash, and before I knew it, it was the night of August 31, the day before I started Hogwarts. Mum made me go to bed early, but I stayed up until 10:00 anyways**, **worrying. What if I didn't fit in? What if I wasn't a good witch? What if the teachers hated me? I tossed and turned all night, my head spinning. The next morning, I woke up at 6:00 because I was so excited. After taking a nice warm shower, I picked out my clothes. Even though we would have to put on our uniforms as soon as we got to school, I wanted to choose an outfit that would make a good first impression. Eventually, I settled on a vintage gray Beatles shirt from their first tour and faded skinny jeans. I slipped on my bright green Converse and pulled on a zip-up sweatshirt the color of a blue raspberry Icee. By then it was already 7:00, so I headed downstairs to make myself some breakfast. It sounded reasonable to me. Hey, I was excited**!** After rummaging around in the cupboards for a little while, I found some Lucky Charms. I grabbed a bowl and a spoon before opening the ginormous fridge and grabbing the milk. It was another 20 minutes before anyone else came downstairs. My mum came stumbling down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"What're you doing up this early Ri?"  
"Getting ready", I said, in a tone that oozed "duh".  
"It's not even 7:30 and the train doesn't leave until 11:00".  
"Oh. Well then we'll get a head-start". Mum rolled her eyes.  
"We don't need a couple hours head-start, Ri. Go back to bed". I huffed.  
"Fine". I put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and returned to my room. It wasn't very effective, though. I spent the whole worrying and attempting to read Hogwarts: A History. At 9:00, I went back to the kitchen and ate another bowl of cereal. By then, everyone else was awake. My parents were dressed, but Katie was still in her pajamas. She was so cute. At around 10:30, I made my parents take me to Kings Cross and of course Katie came too. Finding platform 9 3/4 was a very interesting experience, especially since I've never walked THROUGH a wall before. I almost started maniacally laughing because it was so surreal. Coincidentally, as soon as we got to the platform, we saw the Weasleys, or to be more precise, Molly, Charlie, and Bill. We went over and started talking to them. Molly told us that the rest of the family couldn't come, because with two kids under the age of four, there was no way that she and Arthur could handle them all. We made small talk until a quarter to 11, when Mum and Molly made us go on the train to find a compartment. Since Charlie and I didn't know anyone else, we had mutually agreed to sit together. We found an empty one fairly quickly. I tried to lift my trunk into the rack, but couldn't quite reach. Suddenly, I felt someone hoist it up. I turned around, wondering who it was, and ended up at eye level with someone's chest, since I was so short. Unsurprisingly, it was Charlie. I craned my neck, trying to see his face. He must've been 5'4" at the very least! He laughed.  
"You really are short, aren't you?" he asked teasingly. I stuck my nose up in the air jokingly.  
"We prefer the term 'petite'" I replied, faking haughtiness. He laughed.  
"Whatever you call it, you're tiny". I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Git":  
"I may be a git, but I'm a tall git". I stuck my tongue out at him again. He laughed. "That all you can do?"  
"Um, no," I answered, my mind churning a million miles a minute to formulate a plan. "But I bet I can beat you in chess. 5 galleons?"  
"You're on, but I don't like the five galleons bet. If you win, I have to be your slave for the day, and if I win, you have to be my slave for a day". I rubbed my hands together comically.  
"Bring it, Freckle-face".  
"Alright then, Short stuff". I rolled my eyes.  
"How creative. Never heard that one before". I pulled my new wizards' chess set and we started playing. Fifteen minutes later, Charlie had given up.  
"How did you get so good?" he asked in amazement. I smirked.  
"That's for me to know and you to, possibly, find out". We heard the whistle of the train and leaned out the window to wave goodbye. Before we knew it, the train had pulled out of the station and we were off. Charlie sat back down, bemoaning his loss, when the compartment door slid open.  
"Can we sit here?"

**So they're finally off to HOgwarts! I wonder who the mystery people are? Couldn't be a whole bunch of OCs and 1 (that's right, count 'em ONE) character from the books who will become main characters could it? Pssssh course not. Hope you liked!**

**R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaaack!**

It was a group of kids who looked about our age. One of them had violet hair, a pretty, heart-shaped face, and large brown eyes. We nodded our consent, and they sat, not seeming to care if we wanted them or not. The purple-haired girl lounged like she had been there for ages.  
"So don't you lot think we should all introduce ourselves?" Charlie asked.  
"Eh, why not", the purple-haired girl said. "I'm Tonks".  
"Kiernan", a slender girl with bouncy shoulder-length red curls and bright green eyes said softly, sounding shy, but kind.  
"Hunter", a tan, almost muscular boy with ice-blue eyes and jet-black hair volunteered.  
"Raine" was a tall girl with hair the color of honey and chocolaty-brown eyes.  
"Sam", a semi-tan blonde boy with hazel eyes said before winking at me.  
"And I'm Kendall", a short, brown-haired boy added. His looks wouldn't have been noteworthy if it wasn't for his eyes. They were a vivid turquoise and took his looks from average to striking.  
"Right, so I'm Riley, and this is Charlie. We're both going to be first years, what about you?"  
"Same". Tonks seemed to be the most talkative. "What house are you two hoping to get in to?" This seemingly simple question led into an hour-long discussion of each house's merits and shortcomings, although only Slytherin's bad points were mentioned. This seemed normal though. No one could think of a Slytherin good point. It seemed that nobody was hoping to get into that house. So far, I felt like I was going to like Kiernan the best. She seemed really sweet, but funny and sarcastic at  
the same time, and she was absolutely gorgeous! She was going to have boys falling for her the minute we walked into Hogwarts. Tonks seemed pretty cool too. She told me that she was a Metamorphagus, which apparently are exceedingly rare. Raine seemed the least interesting to me, though I'm sure she'll find friends. From what she had said, she was a goody-two-shoes, never broke a rule in her life. I despise people like that, they act all perfect and then they screw up royally (the best part of knowing a goody-two-shoes is being able to watch when they epically screw up). The boys all seemed nice, but I didn't get to know them that well because they talked to Charlie about Quidditch almost the entire time. I didn't understand much of what they were saying, just that they were talking about the Quidditch World Cup, the one part I didn't reach in the Quidditch book I got. Before we knew it, we had arrived. Luckily, we already had our robes on so we didn't get in trouble. We walked off and heard a very large man with a rough voice call "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" Charlie nudged me.  
"That's Hagrid. He's half giant and the gamekeeper here". Hagrid gathered all the first years and led us to a fleet of boats.  
"Four ter a boat now! Ye'll all be gettin' there, so don' worry". Charlie, Kiernan, Hunter and I crammed into one of the rickety looking boats that magically sailed us up to the castle. I clenched the edge of the rough wooden seat the entire time, willing myself not to throw up. Me + small, shaky, dangerous boat + bottomless-looking lake + too much food on the train = not good. It felt like forever until we docked at the castle, even though it was probably only fifteen minutes. I stumbled off the boat, relieved to be back on dry land once more. Hagrid took us all up to the door of thecastle, and handed us over to a rather austere looking woman. She was very pale with her dark hair pulled back into a tight bun, and had what I assumed were professor's dress robes on.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. Now, would all first years follow me please. We walked through the grand doors, up a large spiral stair case and stopped abruptly at the top of the staircase, outside the Great Hall and she spun around to face us. "Now, there are four houses here at Hogwarts; called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its merits and each has produced incredible witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, you will earn points for accomplishments, and lose points for breaking any rules. Now, you don't get to chose which house you are in, but I assure you, you will be placed in the house right for you. Gryffindor, my house, is for the brave at heart. Ravenclaws tend to be very studious and intelligent. Hufflepuffs are fair and loyal. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. Now you will enter the Great Hall, where you will be Sorted. Please form a line". As we entered the Great Hall, everyone gasped in astonishment. I had read about it but it was so much more stunning in person. A thousand descriptions couldn't have prepared me for that sight. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside and there were hundreds, maybe thousands of candles floating in the air. At the other end, there was a raised table where all the teachers sat, and below that were four tables, presumably for each of the four houses, all majestically decorated with house colors. Near the front, sitting on a four-legged stool, was a ratty old hat. I was still taking everything in when suddenly, the hat began to sing:  
_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_  
All of the other first years were equally stunned. When the hat was done, everyone gave it a round of applause and it became still once more. All the first years had now gathered to the right of the sorting hat and started whispering anxiously.  
"Now, when I call your name, please come sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat will decide which house you're in. Professor?" she glanced at Dumbledore, waiting for his permission to begin.  
"You may begin Minerva".  
"Abbott, Leila" was a small, bookish looking girl who walked slowly toward the hat. She put it on and,  
"RAVENCLAW!" The table dressed in blue burst into applause. Asteria, Brianna was sorted into Hufflepuff while Brandon, Derrick went to Slytherin. Before I knew it was my turn.  
"Bell, Riley". I walked up to the hat, swallowed my fears and put it on while it began to deliberate.  
"Hmm, one of my hardest decisions yet. I see you are intelligent, perhaps a Ravenclaw? No no no, not quite studious enough. Could you be a Hufflepuff? I see you are very fair and hard-working, but on second thought, definitely not. Slytherin? Cunning, I see, but not quite sneaky enough. A Gryffindor? Loyal and brave. Could it be? Maybe. Well, I guess it better be.…"

**CLIFFIE! Hey, at least they got to Hogwarts! NO complaining! NOw, on to a more serious matter: reviews! I've been a good little author and given you 3 chapters in less than a week, but have gotten no reviews. Please get me up to 20 (that's 3 reviews per chapter) reviews BEFORE my next udate, which will probably be Monday. They don't even have to be long! It can just be "Hey. What's going on?" or something like that. First and ninth reviewers get the next chapter, soooo**

**R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im back! Haha you now you missed me.**

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table to the far left burst into applause as I skipped, yes skipped, over. Bill was the first to congratulate me and gave me a friendly hug as if we had known each other for years. Cowan, Melissa was the next first year to be Sorted into Gryffindor and she shyly sat down next to me. It only took a smile and an introduction for us to start a conversation. Turns out she was a Muggleborn and we liked the same tv shows and music. Luckily, Kiernan, Hunter, and Sam were also in Gryffindor. Tonks ended up in Hufflepuff, and Raine and Kendall were Sorted into Ravenclaw. After the sorting was done, Professor Dumbledore said a few words before we attacked the food. It was amazing! Everything anyone could have wanted for dinner was there! And dessert. Don't even get me started! Pie, cake, pudding, cookies- the list just went on and on! About an hour later, when everyone was done eating, Professor Dumbledore rose.  
"For those of you who have returned, welcome back. For those of you who are new here, welcome. I would like to introduce this year's Hogwarts staff. Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall," Loud whoops and cheers erupted from our table. "Potions Master and head of Slytherin, Professor Snape," A few claps sounded from the table furthest from us. "Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout," One of the middle tables cheered. In their yellow and black uniforms, the looked like overgrown bees. "Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick". The other middle clapped extraordinarily loud. After that I kinda just tuned out. It took about two more minutes to finish introducing the  
staff, then Dumbledore talked about rules and guidelines and blah blah blah. After he was finished with that, he excused us. A very vocal fifteen year old yelled "First years follow me! I'm a prefect, I'll show you the way". Melissa and I rolled our eyes at each other. The walk to Gryffindor tower was the weirdest one of my life! Talking portraits, moving staircases, ghosts, disappearing steps, etc. We reached the portrait of a round woman dressed in pink. The prefect faced her and said "Fortuna Major". Once we had all gathered in the common room, he told us about what was expected of us. Puh-lease. As if anyone were listening. We stayed in the common room, but after a little while, only Charlie and I remained.  
"Charlie?"  
"Yeah Riley?"  
"So... the teachers tomorrow, they won't actually expect us to do magic, right?"  
"Yes Ri, they'll expet to be doing N.E.W.T. level spells our first day at Hogwarts". He rolled his eyes.  
"What are N.E.W.T.s?"  
"Jeez, I keep forgetting how little you know-".  
"Hey! I consider that offensive!"  
"Ri, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say about magic".  
"Oh". God, that made me feel stupid. There was a moment of silence and then "Charlie?"  
"Yup?"  
"You didn't say whether or not they would expect us to do magic or not". He threw up his hands in frustration.  
"They will not expect any magic from you Riley. No doubt they've all heard of your lack of a functioning brain by now". I felt relieved.  
"Excellent". Then I realized that he had insulted me. "Hey!" He laughed.  
"I'm going to bed. Night Ri". He walked over to the comfy armchair where I was sitting and gave me a hug. Since there was no one left for me to talk to, I headed up to the dorm, where, much to my surprise, I had found te other girls still awak. Luckily, Melissa, Kiernan and I were in the same dorm along with another girl who's name was Diane Brighton. As soon as we got into the dorm, I went into the bathroom and changed into my favorite pajamas, yellow, blue and green plaid Aeropostale pants and my old choir t-shirt from my Muggle school. I hopped into bed and called good night to everyone before falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

**Well, I wasn't entirely satisfied with the Charlie-Riley convo, but the chapter was too short, so I needed to add it in. Now, on to a much more important subject: reviews! I didn't get quite as many reviews as I wanted, but that's ok, cuz you can make it up to me this chapter, yeah? Bring me up to 25 reviews and I'll get the next chapter out soon. This time, the 20-25 reviewers get the next chapter. So bye, and remember:  
**

**R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I just realized I haven't done any disclaimers yet. Sooooooooo, I disclaim. Anything you recognize is not mine! All I own is an iPod and a phone. Oh, and some clothes. Those are pretty necessary, so it should go without saying.**

I woke up the next morning, early for me (around 6:30, ugh), and immediately claimed the bathroom. After a nice hot long shower, I grabbed my uniform and got dressed. No one objected cause a) first come first served and b) no one else was awake enough to get dressed or shower, but they knew they had to get up. I stared at my self in the full-length beveled mirror in distaste. This uniform was not my style. At all. I dug around in my jewelry case until I found what I was looking for: a gold heart necklace that had my name, birthday and one of my favorite quotes engraved on the back. This was another of the many birthday gifts my parents had given me. I guess they thought they needed to make up for the eleven years with me that they lost. Just having them was enough for me, although the presents were a nice perk. I went downstairs to the common room after packing my textbooks into my bookbag and (accidentally)REALLY waking up and annoying the other girls in my dorm. I remained standing, tapping my foot, to wait when I heard what sounding like someone breathing from behind my left ear. I spun around and saw Charlie.  
"Hey Ri".  
"Hey Charlie".  
"So, um, when we played this summer, you were a really good Keeper".  
"Thanks. And?" I already knew that he was totally going somewhere with this, somewhere good.  
"Bill thinks you should try out next year. Our Keeper's a seventh year and he thinks you'll have a shot". HE thinks. Not Charlie, but Bill.  
"I'll think about it". Just then, my roommates (and Charlie's) came down.  
"Rile-ey", Melissa fake-whined.  
"Wha-at?" I whined back. Diane huffed impatiently.  
"Come awn you two, we're going to be late for breakfast". I stuck my tongue out at her back as soon as she turned around, making Melissa giggle. Seriously, what's the big deal? She could go without us! Melissa and I linked arms and skipped out of the common room singing,  
"Oh, we're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was. If ever a wonderful Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because. Because because because because because... Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! We're off to see, we're off to see the wonderful Wizard of Oz! Oh, we're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz. We'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was. If ever a wonderful Wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because. Because because because because because… Because of the wonderful things he does!". Everyone stared at us and we took a bow. I was liking Melissa more and more. Already I felt like I had known her forever! We were, like, on the same wavelength and everything!  
"What song is that?" Charlie asked curiously. I feigned shock.  
"You mean, you've never heard of the Wizard of Oz?"  
"No. Why, is he a famous wizard that we're going to learn about in  
History of Magic?" Melissa and I giggled. I was honestly pretty shocked. Everybody knew the wizard of Oz!  
"Famous, yes. Wizard, eh, not so much". Charlie threw his hands up in frustration.  
"Then why is he called the Wizard of Oz?" he all but yelled.  
"He's a character in a movie". I said, about to burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
"What's a movie?" I looked at Melissa. My eyes wide, I sent out a classic OMIGOD! look.  
"We've got a lot to teach them, Melly" I said, trying not to crack up. Kiernan came down, caught my eye and walked with us to the Great Hall. She was a half-blood, so of course she knew the Wizard of Oz.  
"That was hilarious you guys! I love how everyone but me thought you were insane!" I looked at her, pretending to be annoyed.  
"Excuse me, but we don't like the term insane. We prefer mentally hilarious". I stuck my nose in the air jokingly Melissa giggled and poked my arm.  
"I'm not included in this, am I?"  
"Course you are!" We linked arms and sang all the way to the Great  
Hall, earning us many confused glances. Oh, how much fun will the three of us have epically confusing non-Muggleborns for 7 whole years? In case you didn't get the rhetorical-ness of that question, the answer is A LOT!

**Hehe I love the ridiculous scenes. So random thought thing: I'm getting extra credit for writing this story, so my English teacher is reading this (Hi Mrs. Baltay!), so I'm probably gonna try to make this a little more grammatically correct**. **Also, I'm currently beta-ing my friend Jacque's (aka aquagirl-789) story, but it's not up yet. Check it out yeah? Oh, and on your way out, leave a review! You know you want to...**

**R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Why hello there. How's it going? Everyone getting psyched for Valentine's Day? Less than a week to go! **

After our little, shall we say, performance, which brought us to the Great Hall, Kiernan, Melissa and I plopped down at the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast. Just like the night before, there were seemingly endless choices. By the time we had filled our plates with everything I could ever want for breakfast, Charlie and some others had joined us. Before we were even close to halfway dome with the mountains of food we had piled onto our plates, owls swooped in through the windows at the far end of the hall, over the professor's table. I certainly didn't expect that! As a black one flew towards me, I shrieked. Its claws were absolutely ginormous! And it's beak was so sharp! I heard a snicker coming from the Slytherin table. A short boy with unruly, curly black hair and eyes that were so dark, they were almost black seemed to be the source of said laughter. He sat next to a girl that might have been Asian, if it wasn't for her poofy, reddish-brown hair. He pointed at Kiernan, Melissa and me and whispered something to her, which made her laugh. It wasn't a pleasant laugh. There are those laughs that make you want to join in, then there are those laughs that make you want to hide in a corner as far away from the person as possible. Hers was one of the latter. Bill noticed me looking at her and leaned across the table to explain.  
"That's Zach. The girl is Mayura. They're both in first year, and everyone thinks they like each other, but they swear they don't and hex people who think they do. Stay as far away from them as possible. They hate Muggleborns and try to hex any that they get the chance to. Unluckily, Mayura's supposedly super good at magic. Luckily, Zach sucks at magic, unlike his brother, who's actually a good friend of mine". I stared at Bill in disbelief. A so-called blood-traitor, friends with a Slytherin? Bill continued his explanation "He's in Ravenclaw. This summer he wrote me to tell Charlie to stay away from Zach and Mayura. Unluckily, Mayura's good enough for the both of them. And she likes practicing evil, torturous hexes." I shivered. "Don't worry, if you stay away, you'll be fine". Just then, a short but pretty girl with butt-length layered brown hair that would have been kinda plain if it weren't for a bright blue streak, framing the right side of her face, came and sat next to Bill.  
"Hey Bill. Miss me?" and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush and put his arm around her shoulders as she slipped hers around his waist.  
"Riley, this is Remilia, my girlfriend. Remi, this is Riley, my mom's friend's daughter". Remilia stuck the hand that wasn't wrapped around Bill towards me.  
"Nice to meet you, Riley". She smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"You too, Remilia".  
"Call me Remi. Everyone does. Remilia always sounded too… stuck-up". A loud, high-pitched voice called to her from the Ravenclaw table.  
"Gotta go. Nice meeting you Riley!" She kissed Bill and ran off. He stared after her with a goofy look on his face.  
"Oooh, you liiiiike her", I teased.  
"Well if I didn't like her, would I date her?", he retorted, still somewhat in a daze.  
"You never know", I said with a grin. He stuck his tongue out in my general direction. "Mature". Suddenly, a piece of parchment was shoved right under my nose and I started in surprise.  
"Have a schedule Riley".  
"Gee thanks Charlie. There wasn't a more tactful way to give it to me?"  
"More tactful, yes. More fun, no". He sat down next to me. "Today's actually half bad. Double Potions with the Slytherins, Transfiguration, lunch, Double Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and Defense Against the Dark Arts". I grimaced jokingly.  
"Now Riley, don't be so negative. I'm sure there's a reason for everything and that someday you'll be disappointed that you didn't go into this with a more positive attitude", Diane scolded as Melissa, Kiernan, Charlie, Sam, Hunter and I tried to keep straight faces.  
"Um, right". I glanced at my bare left wrist. "Oh gee, look at the time. Gotta run!" We grabbed our book bags and tried to walk calmly, but ended up running, out of the Great Hall, trying to hold in our laughter. We collapsed against the walls and cracked up.  
"I can't believe she actually said that!" Kiernan exclaimed, doubled over with laughter.  
"She was actually serious!" Melissa gasped out between laughs, falling against the wall. While he was laughing, Charlie managed to catch a glimpse of his watch.  
"Oh crud. Guys, we've gotta go. Don't want to be late for Snape". We dashed off towards the dungeons, book bags hitting our legs. The dungeons, I have to admit, were pretty creepy, but we were all coming off the high of what Diane said, so I didn't notice until I walked into Snape's classroom. We barely managed to sit down before the professor entered the room and walked to the front of the room. He surveyed the class. When he saw me and Charlie, he smirked.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

**Ooh cliffie! Haha I feel so... Slytherin. Jk. Has everyone seen A Very Potter Musical? I hope you have, but if you hadn't, go watch it! ROTFLDM! (Rolling on the floor like Draco Malfoy). If you watch it, you'll understand. Now, I'm off to Pigfarts, because Harry is a good personal friend of mine and inherited enough money when his parents died to buy rocket ship, cuz he's "rocketship Potter, Starkid Potter". lol. Now remember, leave a review on your way out! If you need me, I'll be on Rumbleroar's back.**

**R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, life is kinda full right now**. **Anyhoo, here it is: chapter doce!**

"Two Mudbloods and a blood traitor, all in the 'noble' house of Gryffindor. How… perfect". Charlie, Sam, Hunter and Kiernan all stood up and pointed their wands at Snape. I didn't know what the big deal was. I had never heard the word Mudblood before.  
"Take. That. Back." Charlie growled at the professor, but Snape smirked lazily.  
"10 points each from Gryffindor, for blatant disrespect of a professor. In this class, I expect complete and utter respect from all" His eyes flickered to Charlie. "my students. Some of you will be so incompetent that you will not return for your N.E.W.T. level class," He glared at Blake, one of the other Gryffindor guys who, we had already learned, was very clumsy and forgetful. "however, most will, which unfortunately means I'll be stuck with you for the next seven years. Now, for your first task, you will be making a Boil Cure Potion. Choose your partner wisely, as they will be your partner for the whole year. The ingredients and instructions" He flicked his wand. "are on the board. You may begin". In the end, Melissa and Kiernan; Hunter and Sam; and Charlie and I paired up. Originally, I had wanted to be with Melissa, but Charlie thought that two that Snape had already shown dislike towards in one group meant that he was going to be even more unfair then usual to that group. Personally, I didn't think that was possible, but apparently it was. At first, I was nervous. I really really didn't want to screw this up. However, once we had started the potion, I relaxed. This was just like chemistry, which I had always been interested in, and was quite good at. We finished our potion with time to spare, and I thought it was perfect, until Snape came around. He looked down the end of his (rather big) nose at our potion before moving on to Zach and Mayura's, which he praised copiously. I looked down at ours. It was as good as, if not better than, Zach and Mayura's. Charlie noticed my expression and nudged with his elbow gently.  
"Don't worry, we did fine. Bill told me that if he doesn't say anything, that means there's nothing to complain about. Besides, everyone knows that Snape favors Slytherin and hates Gryffindor".  
"I still don't like him", I grumbled.  
"Nobody does, except maybe one or two snakes".  
"Snakes?" I asked curiously.  
"Slytherins. Their symbol is a snake, so that's what we call them".  
"Hey Charlie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's a Mudblood?" His hand tightened around his quill.  
"Really, really mean name for a Muggleborn. It's one of the worst insults in the wizarding world".  
"But I'm not Muggleborn. My mum said that she and dad are both from wizarding families".  
"Snape doesn't know that. He just knows that you've never been around magic before. Don't ask me how he knows, he just does".Snape's back was turned to us and I suppressed a shudder. His hair was absolutely disgusting! It was shoulder-length and absolutely covered in grease. Suddenly, a plan formed in my mind.  
"Charlie? Do you know where we can find a large amount of shampoo before this afternoon?"  
"Of course I do. Check under the sink in your bathroom. I guess the house elves stock the bathrooms before we get here in case someone forgets something". I grinned evilly. "Can I ask why?" I rubbed my hands together, the wide grin never leaving my face.  
"Professor Snape's going to get a little visit tonight from the Shampoo Monster".

**Aha, NOW we're getting to the fun stuff! Next chapter will be filled with fun and pranks, and hopefully no Diane-the-killjoy. I'm writing chapter 16 right now. It involves more development of Raine, Zach and Mayura. And yes, they're relative. I'm also planning on introducing Mayura's family, give a little insight on why she is the way she is. Bye!**

**R**  
**RE**  
**REV**  
**REVI**  
**REVIE**  
**REVIEW**  
**REVIE**  
**REVI**  
**REV**  
**RE**  
**R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow would you look at that! 2 updates in about 5 minutes!** **Hopefull**y **that makes up for it**.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Since classes didn't go until dinner, Charlie and I snuck up to the tower and as he couldn't go into the girls' dormitory, I rummaged around under the sink before finding a purple and pink swirled bottle. After reading the label, I smirked evilly. That was really starting to become a habit. Next thing you know, I'll be throwing my head back and cackling. I ran down the steps and showed it to Charlie. He read the bottle and grinned.  
"'Specially formulated for extra-greasy hair'. Excellent". We had let Blake in on the plan and he was currently distracting Professor Snape. We snuck into his rooms and all but sprinted to the bathroom. I quickly dismantled the shower head and Charlie had looked in a spellbook and found the proper charm to keep the shampoo from mixing too much with the water. It only took about ten minutes, and Blake was supposed to distract Snape for fifteen, but we hurried out of there just the same. After reaching the point at which we were supposed to meet the others, we looked at each other and grinned. Simultaneously, we raised our hands and high-fived each other. Soon after, Melissa, Blake, Kiernan, Hunter and Sam arrived, and made Charlie and me divulge the entire story of how we executed the prank. We kept protesting that it wasn't that interesting, but they insisted. Together, our entire group walked back to the tower, arriving with only minor injuries on Blake's part. While we were pranking, Melissa and Kiernan had staked out a table and a bunch of armchairs, so when we got there, we didn't have to waste time trying to find seats to "do our homework". We were all too excited to do work, but Kiernan made us. For the first day of school, the teachers had given us a surprising amount of homework. It took us a while (we kept getting distracted), but eventually we finished. By then, it was time for dinner, so we sprinted down the many staircases and hallways. We skidded into the hall just as everyone else was supposed to start and I could've sworn that I saw Dumbledore wink at us. We all sat down and dug in. All the way through dinner we chattered incessantly about random things: homework, teachers, families and (for those from wizarding families) when they first showed signs of being magical. Charlie's was by far the funniest.  
"Ok, so I was five years old and Bill had just taken my stuffed elephant. I got really mad and started screaming, when, all of a sudden, a hole about three feet deep appeared behind him. He backed up, fell in, and started screaming for Mum". We all had a good laugh at Bill's expense. Before we knew it, it was time to return to the common room. Until 9:00, we stayed there, but eventually, the pompous prat who had shown us to the common room the day before came down and told us rather huffily that "Some people are trying to sleep". As soon as he had stomped up the steps, we cracked up.  
"He actually thinks we're gonna listen", I said, trying to get the words out between giggles. Eventually, we calmed down and headed up to bed. I pulled on my flannel pants with a penguin print and grabbed a white cami from my trunk before putting on the matching shirt. I curled up in a ball under my fluffy comforter but as soon as my eyes were closed, the nightmare started. It was dark. I could tell that I was outside my house. Suddenly, a group of men dressed in black cloaks and masks approached the door. They didn't even bother to open it, just blasted it open with a spell. Inside, I could see my parents and Katie screaming as they were tortured. One person went too far and my parents collapsed. They left as quickly as they had come. I ran inside and saw Katie crying over my parents' bodies as their glassy eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling, dead. I tried to comfort her, but she ran away, out the door, until I could see her no longer. I screamed her name, but she didn't return or even answer.  
I woke up panting, my heart racing. I tiptoed down the stairs, curled up in one of the blankets left on the back of the armchair, and sobbed. I knew the dream wasn't real, but it seemed so real. After finding them such a short while before, I couldn't stand the thought of losing them yet again. I was so wrapped up in my dream, I didn't hear someone come down the stairs.  
"You okay?"

**Ooh a mystery person! I wanna see who people think he/she is, it may or may not cahnge the next chapter. There will be a poll on my profile for the next week or so. Bye! and remember**

**R**  
**RE**  
**REV**  
**REVI**  
**REVIE**  
**REVIEW**  
**REVIE**  
**REVI**  
**REV**  
**RE**  
**R**


End file.
